A Brave Plan
by wizardlover21
Summary: Carter had a plan to save Rosie. But whats happens when Rosie never found out..and Mr.Mason was never there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Plan

Carter was now running through the dark hallway, following General Kane. She was scared, but brave.

She was doing this for Rosie, and that's all that mattered. Once they were outside, Carter climbed into

the Helicopter, she thought her dad was going to be there, but he wasn't. This was her, plan, and she

is not going to chicken out. The helicopter took off as Carter looked at her country for the last time.

------------------------------------------MEANWHILE-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosie was finishing her speech about friendship, she was worried, when she yelled out Carter's

name, and Carter didn't answer. Rosie shrugged it off. "maybe she is in the restroom" Rosie

told herself. Rosie stepped off the stage and went to greet her friends. "That was great!"

Margret told Rosie.

Thanks a lot

Welcome. Margret answered

Right now Rosie was wondering where her best friend had went. "I'll be back" Rosie said to her friends

as she ran out of the school. Carter! Carter! Rosie yelled. There was no reply. Rosie ran back into the

school frightened and scared. She raced back to the bathroom to check. Carter! Rosie screamed once

again. When she heard no reply, Rosie was scared then ever before. She lifted her dress and ran to the

bait shack, where she found Mr. Mason. Mr. Mason! Mr. Mason! Rosie screamed so loud it caused

Mr. Mason To drop his buckets of Bait. "What happened Rosie?" Mr. Mason asked Rosie.

"Carter is missing"


	2. What?

Chapter 2: What?

"Carter is Missing"

What? Mr. Mason practically screamed

Carter…she is missing. Rosie said once more. Rosie's eyes just screamed scared and hurt.

Mr. Mason ran into the house and quickly picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

" Headquarters of PPP, what up Mason?" I French accented girl said on the other side

of the phone. My daughter, she has been taken. Mason said into the phone. The

woman on the other side of the phone was in shock. We will use are official princess

finder to find Miss. Carter Mason. After the woman said that she screamed to her co-worker.

" find Carter Mason on our PPP Princess finder."

Yes mam. The co worker answered. We will find her, we promise. "how long do you think

This will take? Mason said.

Three days. The woman said

What? Mason said surprised.

Three days. The woman said as she hung up.

He hung up, and sat down.

Rosie, weren't you with her?

Rosie sat next to him, comforted him and said "let me tell you the story"

------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter was being pushed off the helicopter and into a big castle. "Wow" she said to herself. This place is

Amazing." Carter was now in a white corridor and while she was walking, she got pushed to her left and

Saw that she was locked in a cell with another woman. "ha! I can't believe I actually got the princess"

General Kane said locking the cell, and leaving. "me-ha..why did you leave, why did you come with him?" The woman said. Carter took off her mask with A frown on her face. When the woman came

Out of the darkness Carter gasped. "Mom" Carter said.

Carter? The woman said.

So you re-married a king? Carter said. Yea..I am so sorry I left you. The woman told her.

Wait this means that Rosie and I are… Carter couldn't even say the word.

The woman finished it for her

Half-sisters.


	3. CAN'T BELEIVE IT

CHAPTER 3: I can't beleive it.

"Mom" Carter said almost cring.

Yes. She said looking into Carter's eyes.

I really can't beleive its you, I missed you so much. Carter looked down,

she couldn't help but cry.

"I hear cring, that is not good for your soul, but it is for mine!" General Kane said coming down the hallway with the key.

Carter quickly but her mask on.

"I am so in love with myself, I am sweet, darling, and hansome!, what is there not to like!"

Genral Kane said to himself as he opened the cell and pushed Carter out.

you forgot un-attractive beast who likes to hurt children Carter said as she was being

lead through a huge hallway.

"shut up princessa, Your pretty lips need rest.

Carter almost gaged at the sound of "pretty lips".

Genral Kane got to his chair and sat down before he gave Carter to his solder.

Take off that filty mask my dear, I want to see your beutiful face."

Carter shook as she took the mask off and put it down on the table.

"So...The princessa little tinny-winny friend be brave and try

to save princess ehh?"

Carter just stared at him, She didn't know what else to do.

"This is even better, I will use you as a hostage"

------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE----------------------------------------------------------------

Congratulations. said to Rosie.

"Right now we have a diffrent issue, I am scared

Right after she said that the phone rang.

"We think we found her." A voice said on the other line.

Mr. Mason was so happy. "where is she?"

"with her mother" the woman said

"WHAT?" Mr. Mason scream so loud he probably set a world record for the loudest screaming.

Rosie covered her ears.

Mr Mason hung up, Sat down, and put his hands in his face.

"what happend?" Rosie Asked Mr Mason.

"Carter...is with her mother." said

"Is that a bad thing?" Rosie asked him.

"her mother, is your mother."

Rosie put her hands over her mouth, I can't beleive it.

------------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE-----------------------------------------------------------

Carter was cring in her cell.

"What's wrong..what did he say?" the woman said hugging Carter.

Carter talked through sobs.." He. Said. If. Rosie. doesn't. Come. in. . Will. Kill. Me."

What? the woman said.

KILL ME.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is rated kid, so it won't get to intense, Swwy =} 


	4. its done

Well i did get some reviews on my grammer problem.....and I can't take it anymore

I CAN'T DO GRAMMER TO SAVE MY LIFE.

So since people don't like that...

I AM GOING TO END THE STORY HERE!

this was the ending...

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

well thanks to everyone who read the story, added it to there alerts and favorites.

for commeting:

KittySquyres

bluebll250

I'm burnin' up for you baby

the day we fell in love

HinataLoveNaruto

Beaker's hoover Girl

Alex6

musicmixinggirl101

story alerts and favorites:

venz07

that is all I had left. Comeent and tell me you added so I can't make another one with youre name on it

sorry to everyone who liked this! 


	5. i might come back

ok, so more people liked more then I thought, so...I was thinking, if you want me to

continue, comment and tell me, cause I wanna know :) I got to know by wensday, cause

I am going away. So tell me, and if I should write other storys.

I have questions:

if I keep going, I don't know where this is going..HELP!

i wanna right more storys, give me ideas and if I use your idea ill review on youur

stories and credit you every time I make a chapter:) (doesn't have to be princess protection)

well, thanks, am keep me update on if you like it or not I really gotta know I quit fast :). 


	6. Chapter 6

I of course decited to keep going.....I am going to do this chapter and then another one.

the one after that will be the last. I am thinking of making a sequel, cause i got an idea.

here it is!!!

Chapter 5: waiting till time

What? the lady said.

He...Kill....M-mm-e. Carter told her.

Carters mom gave put her hand on Carters shoulder, and weekly smiled. "we will get through

it" she said, while sitting down on the bench beside her. "How??" Carter asked sitting down

next to her. "we just will" Carters mom said kissing her. Ok, carter said leaning on her

shoulder. Carter ran over to her bed on the oppisite side of the cell. Carter was starving.

She got a meal every 7 hours, no matter what time of day, and the next mean is in 3 hours.

"I might just die of starvation" Carter said laying down on her bed. Carters mom half-smiled,

and gave a small giggle. Her giggle signialed this is not a joking matter, just like old mom

After a while Carter fell asleep, and woke up to a knocking on the door. Two plates slid in

with hot food on top of this plate. Carter ran to her food, she was hungery. As carter dug

in, she felf a wave of releif come over her. As that wave came, so did another wave, but this

time the wave was a sleepyness wave, then another sleep wave hit her.

Carter, swettie, you ok? Carters mom asked.

Yea Carter answered with a yawn.

Another sleep wave hit Carter and Carter could hardly keep her eyes open.

Carters mom quickly noticed and moved quickly to Carter. "Carter, whats wrong?" She asked her

Carter was so tired she couldnt even answer, her mom sounded like she was 3 hallways away from her

Another wave hit Carter, and Carter could not stay awake any longer. Carter completely passed

out on Her moms shoulder." Carter?, Carter?" she said with worry. "Carter didnt answer"

Carters mom put her in her bed, and feel asleep, concitering it was 11:00 pm. She feel asleep

but she didnt notice the door opening.

DUN DUN DUN

good. 


	7. This preview for coming back

As, I still think I have many fans for this story…I'm actually updating. Sorry for the wait, It just took me a bit longer to try to improve a bit. This is a PREVIEW of what's coming.

The wooden creek door began to open up, with the large ccrreeeaakkk sound you hear in those scary movies when the it is time for the next Character to be killed. The door came to a halt and there she was. Staring right at Carter. 'I'm here to save you.' She whispered as the cold air of her lips slipped out, causing Transparent smoke to appear. She took Carters cold hand and gasped. It's already been done. The hot tears rolled down Rosie's red cheeks as she realized that there was nothing she could do.

Carter was gone for good.


End file.
